


Loopholes

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I refuse to believe that Kendra has lived 206 lives as entirely straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra talks to Sara about what her past self said in the Wild West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1x11.

“Sara, can I talk to you for a second?”

Sara stopped guiltily in the middle of the metal corridor, freezing at the sound of Kendra’s voice.

“What’s up?” She asked, hoping to sound casual. Turning around, she faced Kendra with an innocent expression.

“It’s about what the other me said, back in Salvation.” Kendra rubbed the back of her neck. “That every time I’m with a man that’s not Carter, it just ends in heartbreak.”

“I think that’s a load of bull,” Sara said decisively. “Destiny is what people use as an excuse to control you, that’s all.”

Kendra shook her head. “No, it’s not about that. She – I – never said anything about if it was a woman.”

“Oh,” was the best Sara could manage. She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t find Kendra attractive. The raw power and grace that Kendra carried reminded Sara of Kendra’s namesake – a hawk, regal yet ferocious.

Sara would also be lying if she said that didn’t turn her on a little bit.

“I just figured, I can’t have been straight in every single one of my past lives,” Kendra continued, looking at Sara with honest, yet sheepish eyes. “I’m sure there’s some I don’t remember, but-”

“But what?” Sara found herself eagerly awaiting Kendra’s answer. When she realized, she tried to play it off as nonchalant curiosity, but Kendra eyed her a bit.

“I was wondering if you could describe it for me,” Kendra blurted. “Y’know, seeing that you like girls, I thought maybe it could jog a memory.” She clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes widening. “Oh God, I’m so sorry! That was so insensitive, I really didn’t mean-”

Sara laughed in spite of herself. “It’s an honest question,” she replied with a shrug. Making her way to her room, Sara sat down on her bunk, indicating for Kendra to sit next to her. The demi-goddess obliged, hands clasped in her lap like a child listening to a fairy tale.

“I was twelve when I realized I liked girls as well as boys,” Sara said quietly, a fond smile on her face. “There was this girl in my grade – her name was Allison Fletcher. She was on the swings, and her hair was down. It was flying all over the place, and when the sun shone through it, she looked – magical. And I thought to myself, _I didn’t know girls could look so pretty_.”

Sara was so caught up in her memory, she didn’t notice that Kendra was leaning closer. 

“I never really told anyone, though,” Sara continued. “Even when I kissed Emma Potansky behind my high school. I just dated boys. And it was good, too, but there was just something about girls, something-”

“Something special,” Kendra whispered. “Like a flower inside your chest.” Sara’s gaze flitted to Kendra, then away, then back again, blue eyes locking with brown. “Like the dawn in the clouds, like a summer thunderstorm, like – like – ”

“Like you want to hold on and never let go.”

“Yes,” Kendra breathed, a single tear slipping down her cheek. “It’s so beautiful.” She closed her eyes, lashes wet against her cheeks.

“It is.” Sara ran a hand along Kendra’s shoulder, tracing the curve of her neck. Kendra took it in her own, her palm warm against Sara’s fingers, and pressed her cheek into Sara’s palm. Cautiously, Sara raised her other hand, curving it to fit against Kendra’s other cheek. They inched closer and closer, Kendra’s eyes still closed as tears flowed down her face, lips curved upwards in a faint smile.

She was still smiling when Sara kissed her.

Kendra tasted warm and earthy, kissing hesitantly at first, then with more persistence, like she was remembering how to. _She probably was_ , Sara supposed, pulling back to let Kendra regain her bearings. The demigoddess grinned at Sara through her tears.

“1868,” she said, a faraway look in her eyes. “I lived in England. Her name was Eliza Sykes, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.”

Sara smiled, remembering how she had once held the same dreamy look that Kendra did now. “I’m sure she was amazing,” she offered, rubbing a thumb over Kendra’s knuckles. Kendra laughed, ducking her head.

“She really was. But not as amazing as you.” Sara’s thumb paused at Kendra’s statement, but as she looked at Kendra, the former assassin realized that she meant every word.

“Like you said,” Kendra said with a half-shrug. “Destiny’s a load of bull. I want to find my own path, something that makes me happy. Some _one_ that makes me happy.” Her eyes searched Sara’s, wide and hopeful. “What do you think?”

“What’s the worst that could happen?” Sara replied wryly. “You’ve got wings, I’m supposed to be dead, and we’re both sitting in a time traveling space ship. The world can’t get any crazier than it already is.”

Kendra laughed again, a clear dulcet tone that enveloped Sara like a blanket after a cold day. The two women shared a smile, shoulders pressed together like they could diffuse their affection through skin contact.

“You know, I think I just found a loophole,” Kendra said happily. “This is the best I’ve felt about my love life in a long time.”

Sara snorted good-naturedly. “Me too, but that’s not saying much.”

“Well, here’s hoping.” Kendra drew Sara in for another kiss, holding their hands together. Pulling back, she stood up, dragging the blonde to her feet. Hand in hand, they walked down the corridor, laughing like a pair of giddy schoolgirls. _Well_ , Sara thought, _when your job is saving the world as a time traveler, moments become even more precious than they already are_.


End file.
